1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to charging seats having cleaning members.
2. Description of Related Art
Charging seats are widely used with portable electronic devices. The charging seats typical include two conductive contacts, which are electrically connected with the portable electronic devices when the portable electronic devices are being charged. However, the conductive contacts are easily stained after a longtime of being used. This may reduce bonding of the electrical contact between the charging seat and the portable electronic device.
Therefore, a charging seat which can overcome the limitations described, is needed.